Flowers in a Garden
by Plushietiger
Summary: Fuji's a loner, and a wallflower in high school. Blending in the back round he hopes to stay there but might get dragged out into the sun by a new student, a flower to be added to the garden of things Fuji avoids. One of those things? Love. FujixOC HIATUS
1. First Flower

Flowers in a Garden

Chapter 1: Heather Flower

Pairing: FujixOC

A/N I rewrote the new chapter because I felt like the plot was "o.k" not super amazing.

If you read the chapter before I rewrote it you must read this chapter.

Ayame's personality is the same in a way, but different too. Also the whole plot direction has changed too, instead of Fuji not being known at all, he is, but not for his tennis prodigy skills. He's only known as one of the smart math geniuses (his looks unknown). Uniforms are the same (white t-shirt, black pants, etc.). Sorry if I get some sempai or chan or how they address each other wrong! The school grades are different, it's going to be a American high school system (grades 9-12 for High school) so all the 9 year people (Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, Tezuka, Inui) are now 11th graders while Ryoma is a freshman, and Momo and Kaido are sophomores.

Summary: Fuji's not a tennis prodigy. Well he's an unknown prodigy that is. What happens when he gets dragged back into tennis life by a new student? A blooming flower to be added to the garden of things Fuji avoids. One of those things? Love. FujixOC

* * *

"KYAAAA IT'S THEM!" the fangirls girls squeled while Eiji and Tezuka walked towards the tennis courts.

"Neh, buchou shouldn't you say anything?" Eiji grinned.

"Oi! Look, its momo-chan! Catch!" Eiji said while he threw the ball. Obviously since he said it **while** he threw it, momoshiro had no chance. The bright yellow ball smacked him right in the middle of his forehead, leaving a bright red circle shaped mark.

"What was that for?!" Momo roared and threw the tennis ball as hard as he could back towards Eiji. Eiji then swiftly dodged it with a acrobatic cartwheel and stuck his tongue out at Momo.

"You missed you big idiot!" Eiji yelled as The tennis ball though, continued through the

air and sped towards a girl running across the yard.

"Look out!" Eiji and Momo yelled as they ran towards the girl. Suddenly a yellow blur sped from nowhere and hit the speeding ball, causing them to bounce away in different directions.

"What was that?!" Eiji said in a surprised voice while Momoshiro ran to the girl and started to apologize. The girl had dropped all of her books when the ball had almost hit her and now was trying to gather everything back together.

"Do you need help?" Eiji asked as he bounced with a worried expression onto the scene.

"No I'm ok it's only a few books." The girl said in a polite tone while pushing her glasses up. She had a petite looking face with her hair almost completely covered with a black baseball cap. The only part visible was her angled bangs that were parted on the left.

"Are you new to this school?" Eiji asked in a cheery voice as he and momo helped to gather her things.

"Yeah… I just transferred here" she smiled softly. Eiji just grinned back while Momoshiro stayed mysteriously silent.

"Am I late?"

"No way! Don't worry, you're definitely early. School starts at 8:00" Eiji answered.

"You should know Momo since you're late most of the time" he continued with a grin. Usually Momo would go and yell at Eiji or unleash a noogie, but instead he blushed slightly and stared at the floor.

"Momo?" Eiji questioned in a curious voice as he poked the younger tennis player in confusion.

"Thanks for the help. I have to go meet someone" the mysterious girl said as she got up and bowed in thanks.

"Wait! What's your name?" Momo asked while avoiding eye contact.

"Misaki Ayame"

"Sugoi! Such a pretty name" Eiji exclaimed while shaking her hand furiously for some strange reason.

Suddenly she looked at her watch on her luckily free hand and had a panicked expression.

"Sorry I have to go now!" she yelled while she ran off into the distance, her books barely staying on her arms. The two were silent for a moment, but only a moment. This is Eiji remember?

"I'm bored Momo-channnnn" Eiji moaned as he poked and flicked Momoshiro in the head. Suddenly a smile grew slowly on his face in a hyper way.

"How about we find out where the other tennis ball came from!" Eiji grinned as he leapt to his feet. A detective uniform complete with cap and magnifying glass popped out of thin air as Eiji crouched, inspecting style. Momo's face then matched Eiji's face of happiness as they crept over to the bushes and trees in the area it was thought to come from. Rustling through the bushes, they came upon… a small clearing with nothing but leaves and grass.

"No one's here Eiji-sempai" Momo said with a confused expression.

"But I know the tennis ball came from this tree." Eiji frowned. Suddenly a black cap identical to Ayame's dropped down onto the floor.

"What's this?" Momo questioned as he walked slowly up to it.

"Wha-WHAAAA?!" Eiji and Momo yelled as a person fell from the sky. More like the tree through. He was dressed in super-baggy clothes and long sleeves, but still stuck to the uniform. His hair was a light shaggy brown hair and eye shaped in an upside down "u" which made Eiji wonder, could he see like that? The stranger landed swiftly on his feet like a cat (more like a mountain lion! Eiji panicked) while Momo was shock still and pale at the stranger's intimidating aura.

"Can I get my hat back?" he smiled in a sugar coated sweet and terrifying way. Momoshiro just nodded and handed the black object of utter destruction with trembling arms.

"Arigato" he continued his smiling, but with a slightly lighter aura. Once he pulled his cap on, he walked away towards the school. The two turned toward each other with pale faces and abosolutely terrified expressions.

"Who was he?" Eiji asked in a shakey tone.

"Shusuke Fuji. Grade 11, transferred here in the beginning of the year. Hair color brown, excels in math and science." Eiji and Momo waited for the usual "Blood type is… lives at…. Weaknesses are….

"That... that's all I know" Inui said in a wispy voice, horrified at his lack of information. Shock played on everyone's faces as they all seemed to think the same thing. Who was this guy that **Inui** didn't know about?! He immediately began scribbling what had just happened and his seemed "protectiveness" of his black colored cap. Momo and Eiji scrambled out of the bushes to find that it was 7:59 and that they had one minute to get to class.

"I'M NOT LATE!" Eiji shouted as he ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher shook his head in a condescending way as Eiji grinned and walked to his desk. Eiji slid quietly into his seat and started to talk to some classmates.

"Today we have a new student transferring to this school. Class, meet Ayame Miskai"

Ayame then shyly stepped in and bowed politely.

"N-nice to meet everybody" she said in a shy voice.

"Ayame-chan sit here! Over here!" Eiji mouthed. The mouthing didn't have much point though because the teacher was glaring right at him.

"Ayame you can go sit in the back next to Fuji Shusuke" the teacher announced, much to Eiji's disappointment.

" senseiiiii, aren't people not allowed to wear hats in school?" a snotty looking girl "chimed" in an annoying voice. She was one of the American transfer students who traveled in those major cliques. Her hair was shock platinum blond while her eyes were a deep green color.

"Sadly to say, Miss Lauren is right. Miss Masaki can you please remove your hat?" had a weird habit of calling everyone miss and mr. so Ayame just frowned as she reluctantly pulled her cap off. Gasps collected through the classroom as Ayame's hair was revealed to be pale white and to add to that, her hairstyle was different from the usual ponytail or wave. It was two ponytails that were turned in a way to form two loose loops.

"Gomen, Tanaki sensei" Ayame apologized as she bowed in her weird but polite fashion. The girls snickered at her strange behavior and weird hair as they began to whisper to each other.

"Ano… Who's Fuji Shusuke?" Ayame said nervously as she looked around the classroom in some attempt to find out who he was.

"_That sounds familiar" _Eiji wondered.

"Right there" said as he pointed to a guy with a dark black hat that was surprisingly the same exact brand and item.

"Ah! It's the man that fell from the sky!" Eiji exclaimed. The whole class erupted in laughter but a glare from quickly silenced them.

"?"

Fuji remained with his head turned toward the window and with no reaction.

"!" he shouted this time, breaking Fuji out of his reverie and apparent daydream.

"Hat's aren't allowed in this classroom. Neither are sunglasses." He lectured.

"But I forgot my glasses today Tanaki sempai."

"And sunglasses are supposed to help?" sensei asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_Well I tried right?"_ Fuji thought before he removed his hat and sunglasses. The whole class was in shock, because Fuji had managed to keep his hat on from the beginning of when he transferred back here. Of course Fuji was smiling, which didn't help much since some girls absolutely **swooned.** Ayame almost laughed at them but grimaced at the same time.

"_Remember Ayame. Never judge people by their looks. Especially guys"_ she frowned angrily but sadly. The only one that seemed to notice was Fuji, who made a silent note of it in his head.

"I'll take those" frowned as he grabbed both of their hats.

Mr. Tanaki then began to talk and write on the board about various social studies things. Fuji was about to turn his head and resume staring out the window but a note fell on his desk.

_What's this?_ Fuji questioned in his mind as he opened the paper to find that it said:

**You're name is Fuji right? Are you the one who hit the tennis ball earlier so it wouldn't hurt Ayame-chan? –Eiji **

Fuji looked up in mock confusion on who Eiji was, but it was obvious as Eiji kept glancing back for a reply and shuffling I his seat. Fuji frowned slightly and wrote his reply on the back of the paper and tossed it back to Eiji. Just because no one in the class remembered him, he knew everyone's name after continuous roll calls. Eiji eagerly opened the note to find only one neat word written on the paper.

_No_

Eiji turned around sneakily to see Fuji staring out the window and Ayame staring attentively at the board while scribbling some notes.

"Today we'll do some group work. Turn to the person next to you and that person is you're partner. Do questions 1-75 you have the whole period, and if you don't finish then you can do it for homework."

Eiji then reluctantly turned to his partner and began to talk about which questions each of them would do.

"Um… Fuji-sempai, do you want to do odd or even?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"Why do you call me sempai?" Fuji asked in his slightly feminine but still masculine voice.

"Well, actually I'm technically a year younger than everyone else, because since I was born a day before the new year, I'm considered to be actually in 10th grade, but was moved up because of certain reasons" Ayame smiled sheepishly.

"I see... you choose on which you want to do" Fuji smiled right back.

"I guess I'll just…" Ayame paused for a while.

"_If I say odd would I seem conceded and cocky? But if I pick even wouldn't I seem like a slacker and want less work? What do I say?!" _Fuji caught sight of her utterly confused and nervous expression before he let out a light laugh. A pale blush spread on her face when she heard his light laugh.

"I'll take odd if that's ok with you" Fuji smiled. Ayame just nodded with a grateful smile, just thankful that she didn't have to make the decision. The two hurried to finish their problems while the rest of the class rushed with them, desperate not to have it for homework. After 20 minutes the two looked up simultaneously and blinked in surprise at each other. Ayame's breath hitched as she almost seemed to be swept into the deep cerulean color. Fuji's surprise was that on closer inspection, one of Ayame's eyes was a lighter brown shade than the other. The breathtaking moment seemed to pause time between the two as their eye contact just wouldn't break. Ayame's heartbeat seemed to be louder than ever as all thoughts were swept clear from her mind.

"Are you two finished?" interrupted them and broke them out of their trance like state. Fuji's eyes almost instantaneously closed as his lips turned to his typical smile.

"Amazing" said in an impressed tone as he walked slowly back to his desk to check if the answers were correct. The rest of the class was used to Fuji being the smart one, but now that his appearance was revealed the girls were becoming hyper and even thinking about fan clubs.

"You two can do anything right now" he smiled to them, his expression showing the results of his check. Ayame just stared at her paper and started to doodle while Fuji pulled out a book and started to read.

The rest of the period passes by only with the noise of scribbling pencils and rustling papers. Once the bell rang Eiji practically burst off of his seat and gathered his stuff in hyper speed.

"Hey Ayame-chan what classes do you have?" Eiji asked once he leapt over to Ayame who was still packing up.

"Um, I think I have gym next" Ayame said in a confused tone as she searched through her bag for her new schedule card.

"Hey we have all the same classes together!" Eiji grinned as grabbed her schedule from an open pocket in her book bag.

"I need to get my hat back first though Kikumaru-senpai" Ayame smiled guiltily before glancing towards the teachers desk. To her surprise, there was only was only an empty wooden desk and no teacher.

"Where's ?..." Ayame quickly asked with confusion and worry. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Fuji-sempai frowning with a dark aura as he rustled through his book bag furiously.

"He usually rushes off to see the pretty teacher across the hallway and we have him for homeroom anyways. Also don't call me Kiku-" Eiji's pout was interrupted by the sound of Ayame bursting into seemingly random laughter. Eiji stood confused as she slowly stopped but her smile just wouldn't leave her face. If only Eiji had seen the somehow hilarious sight of Fuji successfully pulling out another cap –now dark blue- out of his book bag while having an expression of extreme relief.

* * *

- I rewrote this chapter and shortened it. The part I cut out will be in the next chapter because I changed some very important things. I'm going to try to slow the story down (not to rush into new people, new things) so it's not too much and confusing. Sorry is Fuji is OOC!


	2. Second Flower

Flowers In a Garden

Chapter 2: Second Flower

Rating: K+ (moved it down since this story's pretty safe. I may move it down in the far future)

Summary: Fuji's not a tennis prodigy. Well he's an unknown prodigy that is. What happens when he gets dragged back into tennis life by a new student? A blooming flower to be added to the garden of things Fuji avoids. One of those things? Love. FujixOC

A/N Here's chapter 2! It's part of the old chapter and some little new stuff. I hope you like this chapter.

"Ok class today we'll be warming up as usual and starting a new sport! As you see, we're in the tennis courts so you can probably guess what sport" the gym teacher named Mr. Yukio smiled at the class. He was always happy and full of energy when teaching the class and none of the students could do anything bad without feeling guilty. Ayame smiled from the sidelines as her eyes couldn't seem to leave the capped loner stretching by himself with a "leave me alone" aura. Suddenly a bubby redhead practically bounced over to him –ignoring his disbelief- and started to chat to him from Ayame's view.

"You're Fuji right?" Eiji asked while he stationed himself next to him. Fuji just smiled back his frozen smile and nodded.

"So... you transferred here last month right Fuji-tan?"

"Yes I did Kikumaru-san" Fuji responded while hiding his surprise at the new nickname.

"You don't have to call me by my last name! You're just like Ayame-chan." Eiji pouted to his new friend. Fuji nodded and continued to stretch.

"So do you play any sports Fuji-tan?" Eiji asked innocently. Fuji's eyes flickered a second as his smile lowered.

"Something wrong...?"

"Oh, I don't really play any sports right now" Fuji smiled with his eyes back to its signature curve. Eiji nodded and brushed it away as just something he didn't want to talk about.

"Today we'll be starting the sport tennis for all of you who don't know it. In this class we do have a few club members and even some regulars." didn't even need to point out Eiji and Oishi as their fan clubs screamed in complete adoration. Ayame sat with a confused expression and made a note to ask Eiji later what a regular was.

"Now the regulars obviously don't have to learn tennis again, and all the students who already know how to play. All students who don't know how to play, go to the right of the gym, and all students who do know how please go to the left of the gym. Eiji hopped over to the left of the gym and met up with Oishi while Fuji walked slowly to the right of the gym and to the back of the crowd. Ayame thanked the gods she wasn't playing tennis today but unluckily for her, she had to be in the next class once her gym uniform arrived. Hopefully she would actually be good at tennis. Well not-brutally-injure-people-good. In her old school the principal had recognized the danger after many numerous reports from the nurse and let her sit out from gym for the safety of her classmates. Ayame didn't have a chance to talk to the principal yet so she made once another mental note to go check later.

"Now each person who doesn't know how to play tennis must pair up with a person who does know how to play tennis. Let's pick an example then... Kikumaru Eiji and Shusuke Fuji." announced while smiling at Fuji's shock of him actually remembering his name. Fuji frowned and walked forward while Eiji happily ran up.

"Ok now you have to teach Fuji first how to properly grip the racket." He quickly threw a racket to Eiji and Fuji as they both caught it by reflex.

"Nyah? It seems that Fuji-tan already knows how to hold it!" Eiji exclaimed. When Fuji had caught the racket his hand instinctively held it in the proper grip while his eyes blinked in realization. It quickly began to flicker between glaring at or trying to stay calm.

"It was only luck" Fuji smiled while his hands shifted to hold the racket awkwardly.

"Ok since Fuji already knows how to hold the racket you two and the rest who know how can advance on learning how to hit the ball. People who need to learn to hit the ball can go advance to the tennis courts while those who don't stay in this area while I teach you how" signaled to start.

Fuji was smiling again as he walked with Eiji to the courts where a few other pairs were already trying to volley the ball to each other.

"We'll let's try to hit the ball now" Eiji said excitingly with his trademark grin. Throwing the ball into the air Eiji served it lightly as Fuji crouched awkwardly with a strained smile. His racket hit yellow ball back lightly and it flopped into the out zone.

"Come on Fuji-tan you can do better than that!" Eiji pouted. He was about to serve again but was interrupted by a panicked yell.

"Watch out!" a voice screamed as a yellow tennis ball sailed towards Fuji's head when a person learning tennis had hit the tennis ball too hard. Fuji immediately hit the ball perfectly by reflex and the ball slammed into the far corner of the other player's court. Everyone stared in shock as Fuji cursed himself in his mind.

"Wha! I thought you didn't know how to play tennis Fuji-tan" Eiji gaped.

"Luck?" Fuji attempted to cover up.

"That's not luck, that's years of playing experience Fuji-tan! Join the tennis club!"

Fuji nodded his head no but managed to keep his smile on.

"I... I stopped playing a long time ago" he grimaced slightly.

"Well you definitely remember how to play" Eiji laughed.

"Come join the tennis club" Oishi smiled kindly from the other court next to theirs.

"Why'd you stop playing anyways?" Eiji asked with confusion. It made no sense to him that somehow so talented would stop playing. Fuji stayed silent as his head lowered and the air turned thick with tension.

"Neh... anyways let's start playing then Fuji-tan!" Eiji grinned while trying to break the ice he just created. Fuji just nodded back with his unreadable smile while the shocked people slowly resumed back to the lesson at hand. Eiji just lightly hit the tennis ball towards Fuji for the rest of the period while Fuji hit it lightly back like an amateur tennis player.

For the rest of the day everything was normal, Fuji stayed in the sidelines, Eiji was as hyper as ever and Ayame was shyly introduced to all her classes. Eiji noticed that Fuji actually had all the same classes as him and Ayame-chan, except for one. By the end of the day he had a genius plan to get him to go to the tennis courts.

"Ayame-chan! Can you help me with something?" Eiji asked while pointing obviously at Fuji. Ayame nodded and Eiji started to whisper the plan into her ear with Fuji close by and raising his eyebrows in confusion. (The seats in homeroom are the same as math). A weird and strange feeling seemed to sicken him about how close the two were. He shook the feeling off quickly and gathered his stuff to go. He was about to put the hat he finally got back on except for the fact that Eiji suddenly popped up beside his book bag and that Ayame was sneaking slowly towards him. Fuji inched cautiously towards his bag and lunged quickly but Eiji blocked him while Ayame grabbed his bag and hat right off his head. Fuji was dazed and shocked as Eiji and Ayame scrambled away from him and dashed out the door but he quickly recovered and prayed they didn't open his book bag or look at the inside of his hat. He practically flew out the door and was met by shocked stares. Everybody in the hall gaped as Ayame and Eiji dashed through with a pissed Fuji on their tails with no hat on. Girls were shocked as Fuji ran by and immediately started to talk and wonder and occasionally squeal. Eventually they made it out of the school but Eiji continued to run while Ayame ran out of breath.

"Eiji I can't run anymore. You take it" Ayame gasped as she slowed to a stop. Eiji nodded and caught the flying book bag and hat while a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Her frail form collapsed to the floor as Fuji stopped running in worry.

"Misaki-san are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone as he crouched down to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine" Ayame gasped while he supported her up from lying on the floor. Her loose looped ponytails and tired state caused an unwanted flashback in Fuji's mind but his arms just tightened on her form.

"And you can call me Ayame instead of Misaki Fuji-senpai."

"I'll think about it, but for now you're still Misaki-san" Fuji smiled with a hint of laughter. Fuji always smiled from the first time Ayame met him but it seemed different somehow and all the more charming. Wait, charming?!

"Come on Fuji-sempai" Ayame pouted while her heart beat still continued to increase at the close presence and the feeling of his arms holding her up. She brushed it off as after affects from all the running.

"How about you don't call me Fuji-senpai and I won't call you Ayame-chan" Fuji proposed.

"Ok then Fuji-chan" Ayame smiled. He was shocked for a spilt second but quickly snapped out of it.

"Ayame-chan it is then" he replied with his everyday smile.

"Shouldn't you be chasing Eiji?"

Fuji then remembered Eiji had his book bag and hat as he frowned ominously.

"Sorry I have to leave you here" he quickly apologized with a sorry smile. Ayame just waved him off jokingly and smiled while he ran off to continue to chase Eiji in the direction of the tennis courts. Her eyes scanned the area and she noticed a white piece of paper lying on the floor and remembered seeing it fall onto the floor. She got up slowly and brushed her legs to pick the face down paper off the floor. On the piece of paper was a photograph of a cute pigtailed girl with a strangely sad smile on her face standing on a hill in a white sundress. Confusion and a new feeling mixed inside her as she folded the picture slowly while trying to remind herself to give it back to Fuji later.

Can you guess who the mysterious girl is from the sketch? Review your guesses and it'll be even more fun when you find out later :D


End file.
